


Two angry raccoons

by FreyaFenris



Series: Bucky meets people. It's not always for the best. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everything is the same, except for Bucky's love for raccoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two angry raccoons

**Author's Note:**

> The great thing about Marvel is that they gave us not only one, but two badass angry raccoons.
> 
> Also here on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/83864182286/)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Two-angry-raccoons-450084832)).


End file.
